The present invention relates an optical disc apparatus with a plurality of objective lenses for recording and reproducing data to and from optical discs of different types installed therein.
An optical disc apparatus has an optical pickup on which objective lenses for optical discs of different types are mounted.
The optical disc apparatus transfers a spindle motor by a rack and pinion mechanism or a solenoid to transfer an objective lens for a compact disc (CD)-ROM along the line between centers of CD-ROM and the objective lens and also another objective lens for a digital video disc (DVD) along the line between centers of DVD and the objective lens.
There is a demand for higher rotation of a disc to raise a data transfer rate in this kind of optical disc apparatus.
However, the spindle motor would become a source of vibration if rotated at a high speed. And such a transferrable spindle motor has a limited stiffness when installed in the optical disc apparatus, and would generate a gyro effect and vibration to an optical pickup, which are harmful to tracking and focussing control.
Further, such a transferrable spindle motor requires a complicated mechanism such as a motor, a rack and a pinion or a solenoid. This results in a high cost and a difficulty in compactness.
The optical disc apparatus with the transferrable spindle motor has further difficulty in maintaining orthogonal relationship between the optical axes of the objective lenses and the CD-ROM and DVD.
Particularly, if a deformed disc is installed, a complicated adjustment is required. For example, if a bowl or cone like DVD is installed, deviation adjustment is required after the spindle motor is transferred to a position corresponding to the objective lens for DVDs. This results in delay in recording and reproduction.